


Feelings

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discord inspiration, Other, THIS GOT ME SO EMOTIONAL, everyone have rough days, i dont know how to tag this, poetry channel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: But the feeling remain thereHaunting me, torturing meLaughing at me…And all I can do is hide





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most emotional thing I have ever write, it was hard cause I've been feeling so emotional and lonely.
> 
> With nothing left to say I let you read it

 

 

_There’s a feeling in your heart_

_That pain that it never leaves_

_It’s deeply inside you_

_You’ll see me smiling and having fun_

_But it’s only a facade_

_Cause all I wanna do is cry_

_Cry so hard until there’s no more tears left_

_Cry until I fall asleep on the floor_

_But the feeling remain there_

_Haunting me, torturing me_

_Laughing at me…_

_And all I can do is hide_

_Hiding my emotions from everyone_

_Afraid that my family will judge me_

_That my friends will not understand_

_It hurts not to be able to talk about it_

_To be free and be myself_

_To be loved the way I need_

_The way I wish to be loved_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was so sad and I hope you have enjoyed it.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr as lizzy2979


End file.
